User blog:Kbwwe21/Z.A.P. 86
Hello, my fellow Zootopians! Prepare to get Z.A.P.ped! It's time for this week's edition of the Zootopia Appreciation Post, or Z.A.P. for short. Every Saturday, I'm gonna be posting a different Zootopia-related topic that we can all discuss. For today's topic, I would like to talk about what would have happened if Judy had given Bellwether the dart gun case. This post is from last week. An interesting question popped into my head while rewatching Zootopia: What was Bellwether's original plan had she gotten the case from Judy? Had Judy given Bellwether the case without suspecting anything, it wouldn't take long before she found out nobody turned it into the police or reported the conspiracy, which would have led her to conclude Bellwether was in on it. After she's earned Bogo's respect and the whole city has come to regard her as a hero, was Bellwether banking on nobody believing Judy if she told them all about finding the lab and who took the weapon and serum from her? That would also require believing Judy would never try to stop her again and that no doctor would subsequently at least look into Night Howlers as the cause or trying an antidote for Night Howler poisoning. Even if Bellwether had gotten the case, the whole plan was blown now that someone knew why predators were really going savage. So, if she wanted to keep up the secret, her only option was to kill Nick and Judy. But in that case, why keep up the innocent, friendly act after they had Nick and Judy surrounded and not drop the act until after they ran? She could have tampered with the case before turning it in. Then, she throws all her support behind Judy, proclaiming her as the one who uncovered the conspiracy, putting her on as high a pedestal as possible. That way, when the crime lab reports that the (tampered-with) case wasn't the cause, Judy falls and falls hard in the public eye. Sure, Judy and Nick know that the poison is real, but have no way to prove it. With enough psychological manipulation, Bellwether might even be able to convince Judy that she was mistaken; after all, at that point, her only information about Night Howlers came from her mother's story from when she was a kid. It wouldn't take too much to plant some self-doubt in her mind. This probably wouldn't have worked, since the moment Judy suggested the possibility of Night Howler poisoning, the doctors working with the afflicted predators would have started testing that theory. This would then blow up in Bellwether's face once the tests came back positive, despite the case not being related to the predators going savage. More likely, the villain was grasping at straws, since no one was supposed to even find out about the lab, let alone get their hands on key evidence. I'm under the theory she needed the case as it was the only remaining doses of Night Howlers they had left. Assuming the lab contained all of their supplies (raw and refined), then that case is all that remained (about 3 shots worth, judging from my memory) to continue inciting the public's fear. It might take too long to both establish a new secret lab and acquire enough Night Howlers to make another shot (who knows how long that would take), which means it could be possible that the lack of new cases may lead to the cooling of the public. As a result, it was imperative to place the case under the conspirator's control as soon as possible to keep the remaining samples safe. So, what do you guys think? Sound off in the comments below! Category:Blog posts